TanKana week 2020
by Manu259
Summary: My contributions to TanKana Week 2020. If you wish to participate, please check out the tumblr and twitter accounts for the prompts
1. Eye Contact

**TanKana Week 2020**

**Day 1: Eye contact**

**It's here! It's finally here!**

**Welcome everyone to my contribution for TanKana Week 2020, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out the tumblr and twitter for more TanKana content!**

**For those that don't know, the TanKana week will have seven different themes for each day, for the first day the theme is 'Eye contact/White Spined butterfly (freshness and prosperity)'.**

**So, without further ado, on with the first day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnY.**

* * *

'Hmm… I wonder what's wrong…' Tanjiro thought as he walked along the Butterfly State after finishing his latest mission.

He had found something strange happening every time he visited after finishing the Recovery Training.

Kamado Tanjiro is someone that always looks people in the eye when talking to them; this habit was instilled on him at a young age as the polite thing to do, no matter if it's a friend or a stranger, unless you are doing something that doesn't allow you to, always try to look them in the eye.

He did wonder for a while why he should do that but, in the end, he didn't really mind, he likes looking at people in the eye when speaking to them.

In the red haired fifteen year old's humble opinion, looking at someone in the eye shows that you are paying attention to what they are saying so he has always made sure to look at the people he talks to in the eye and, for the most part, the people he talks to do the same; the few exceptions are people that are working and can't afford to get their eyes off their task or, in some cases, people that try to look away when he speaks to them.

The latter case has been happening constantly to him lately because of a certain girl.

Tsuyuri Kanao.

Back when they first met Tanjiro can't say she made too big of an impression on him, the only reason he remembered her being in Mount Fujikasane back when he passed the Final Selection is because of the incredibly low number of people that managed to pass and the fact that she looked like she had taken a stroll through the mountain instead of battling demons for seven days; while the last part did stick to his mind more, he was too tired to actually think too much on it and between the relief of seeing Nezuko up, recovering in Mount Sagiri and then getting his first assignment, he simply forgot about her until he saw her again in the Butterfly State after his encounter with Lower Moon Five and the Pillar meeting where they decided his and Nezuko's fate.

Back then, things were fine, while he lost a lot against her during the Recovery Training, he eventually got stronger and able to at least keep up with her and he made sure to look her in the eye when speaking to her, even though she never really answered until he went to say goodbye to her.

But even when she spoke to him, he felt something was off, she did look at him but it was as if she wasn't _really_ looking at him, just in his general direction and he happened to be in the middle.

While Tanjiro did feel something change when he gave her back her coin after telling her to follow her heart, he couldn't quite place it and he didn't have time to stay and find out. The Kamado thought he could talk to her next time he is near the Butterfly State and see how she's doing but, every time he tries, she seems to try and look anywhere but in his general direction.

He passed it off as her being busy at the time or doing something else, like the time he found her blowing bubbles and asked if he could stay and watch, she had nodded and continued to do her thing.

But each time he tried to talk to her it became more apparent that she tried to avoid his gaze.

She never left though, unless Shinobu, Aoi, or one of the 'caterpillars' happened to call her, and even commented about whatever he was talking to her about every now and then but each time she looked him in the eye, he noticed Kanao immediately look away.

Tanjiro is a very patient person but, at this point, he was really curious about why she reacted like that; using his nose could give him a bit of an idea but he didn't like to use it in that way, it felt like he is invading their privacy when he sniffs out another person's emotions so he tries not to do that unless he feels there is an absolute need to know, like when he first met Tamayo to ensure she wasn't lying.

'Then… I guess I'll just go and ask her.' To the Kamado, that was the obvious solution. So, after leaving Nezuko in the room the Butterfly State lends to them, he began to search around the mansion for the Insect Pillar's Tsuguko.

It was fairly easy to find her; Kanao is usually in her spot on the garden interacting with the butterflies around, blowing bubbles or just sitting there and relaxing.

"Kanao!" Tanjiro called out when he spotted her sitting in the porch. "It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Hello Tanjiro, I've been fine." She answered with a small smile while keeping her eyes close. "How did your last mission went?"

"…Kanao, sorry but, can I ask you something?" The red haired teen asked as he sat down next to her, making the girl look forward towards the garden.

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you always look away when we talk?" He said with a slightly sad tone.

"Eh?!" The black haired girl yelped, looking at him in shock.

"Did I do something that bothers you? Or am I giving you a bad look without realizing?"

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" Kanao quickly denied, with the loudest voice Tanjiro has heard from her since… well, since he met her.

"Then…?"

"I…" The Tsuyuri looked down, but it was to think instead of avoiding the Kamado's gaze. "I'm not sure myself…" Kanao admitted. "It's strange, I can look other people in the eye without a problem but, when it's Tanjiro, I just avoid your gaze without thinking, then I think that I shouldn't do that and try to look at you but I get flustered so I end up avoiding your gaze anyway. I've tried to think why that is but I haven't been able to figure it out… I'm sorry."

"No, it's nothing that you have to apologize for." Tanjiro assured her, once again making her look at him in surprise. "Maybe I can help you figure out why this happens… hmm, do you mind telling me what other people you usually speak to?"

"Well, my master of course, I've also been talking with Aoi, Kiyo, Naho and Sumi more." She answered. "Other than them, you when you talk to me and… I guess a few kakushi, but with the last ones it's just stuff related to missions."

"I see…" The Kamado frowned in thought and crossed his arms as he tried to figure out what the reason could be. "Wait, so other than me you rarely interact with other men, right?"

"I… suppose so."

"Maybe you're just not used to it and that's why you keep looking away." Tanjiro offered, looking at the garden to avoid making her uncomfortable.

"I… don't think that's it… I don't have a problem when talking to other men." She answered honestly.

"Hmm… maybe it's my eyes? You're not used to seeing eyes of my color?"

"That… seems more likely but I'm not sure."

"…I know!" Tanjiro suddenly looked at her again, making the purple eyed girl look away. "We can train so you get used to seeing my eyes!"

"Eh, train?"

"Kanao, please look at me." The Kamado asked gently.

It took her a moment, but Kanao did as asked and moved her gaze towards him, locking her purple irises with the teen's red ones,

"Alright, now try to keep looking at me; I'll keep quiet so you don't get distracted."

"O-okay." The girl answered with a small nod.

'Good, this should help her get used to my eyes, or at least figure out if it's my eyes or something else.' The Kamado thought happily as he continued gazing at the Tsuyuri is purple orbs. 'She's really flustered.' He thought, noticing the blush in the girl's cheeks and how her eyes kept wavering as if trying to look away. 'I… didn't notice it before but…'

"You have beautiful eyes Kanao." Tanjiro blurted out without realizing.

"E-eh?!" The black haired girl squealed. "Th-that-I mean… thank you." She said in a small voice, her entire face turning red.

'So cute.' Tanjiro thought, blushing a bit as well.

He is not sure what possessed him to do what he did next but, before he realized, he was gently cupping her face, his head filled with the want to continue staring into her eyes as if they had hypnotized him.

"Ta-Tanjiro?"

"Kanao~! Are you there?"

The spell was broken when they heard Shinobu's voice, making both break eye contact and for Tanjiro to let go of her.

"Oh, welcome Kamado-kun, I didn't know you were here."

"Hello, Shinobu-san." Tanjiro said back.

"Sorry but I need to borrow Kanao for a while."

"Yes, I'll be right there." Kanao answered.

Shinobu smiled at the two and left.

"Hm, Tanjiro…"

"Yes?"

"Could… could we continue with the training later?" She asked with her head downwards but doing her best to gaze at him even though her face was beet red.

"Of course." The Kamado answered with a smile, also blushing like crazy.

Kanao got up, bowed goodbye and went to see what Shinobu wanted.

'…her eyes are really beautiful.' Tanjiro thought with a blush as he stared at the spot she was before going to see Shinobu.

.

'I had really bad timing.' The Insect Pillar thought with a sigh. 'I'm sorry Kanao, I'll make it up to you.' The master of the Butterfly State vowed.

After all, what older sister wouldn't help her little sister get closer to her crush?

* * *

**And that's the end of day 1!**

**Read you tomorrow.**

**Remember that you have time to participate, anything and everything that doesn't break the rules is allowed!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Rain

**Day 2: Rain**

**Welcome again!**

**So, day 2, and the theme is 'Rain/Celeste butterfly (Serenity, peace and pureness)'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnY.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Kocho Shinobu doesn't really like the rain.

She doesn't hate it, she's just not a fan of it; however, for this one time, she's truly thankful that it began to downpour all of a sudden.

Her mind had begun to formulate a plan the moment she realized that it didn't look like it would stop any time soon and so, she decided to take advantage of it.

With a smile on her face, she began walking towards a certain room in her home where her objective most likely was, the sounds of fighting and a voice trying to get the two more loud individuals to quiet down just confirmed her assumptions.

'I will make up for interrupting your moment that other time with this Kanao.' The Insect Pillar thought as she opened the door.

"Come on Monitsu, let's see how tough you really are!"

"Shut up, you stupid boar! And my name is Zenitsu!"

"Guys, be a bit quieter, there may be some injured people trying to recover here."

Shinobu stared for a moment as she saw Zenitsu and Inosuke arguing about something while Tanjiro tried to calm them down.

"Ah, Shinobu-san, hello." The Kamado greeted. "Sorry for the noise."

"It's fine, there aren't any injured here right now." The Pillar assured him. "I actually came here because I have a favor to ask you Kamado-kun."

"Yes?"

"I sent Kanao to buy some things for me but I didn't think it would start raining like this all of a sudden." She pointed at a window where the water continued to fall to emphasize her point. "And she didn't take an umbrella with her, do you think you could go and give her one?"

"Of course!" Tanjiro quickly answered as he grabbed his haori.

"Hey, wait a minute, why do you get to go, I cou-ghfh."

"Shut up, Gonpachiro is the best for this kind of job." Inosuke said, after taking off his mask and throw it at the blond.

"What are you talking about? Anyone could-" Zenitsu got interrupted mid-sentence again when Inosuke head butted him in his stomach.

"Please go, I'll handle these two." Shinobu said to Tanjiro.

"All right, I'll hurry to where Kanao is." The red haired teen nodded and took off, grabbing two umbrellas from a rack at the entrance before leaving.

'Hehe, I'm glad I prepared that little surprise.' The Kocho thought, as she remembered when she put those two umbrellas and made sure they were the only ones in the racket before coming to Tanjiro with her request. 'Now, to deal with the two noisy ones.'

* * *

'It's not stopping.' Kanao thought with an almost neutral expression as she stood below the small roof at the entrance of the shop her master had sent her to buy as she stared at the falling rain. 'I was hoping to go back quickly… and 'train' with Tanjiro for a bit.'

While the thought brought a pretty blush to her cheeks, she didn't try to shake it off or distract herself. It was strange to her but the more she interacted with the red haired swordsman the more her mind tended to wander to what they did together; whether it was 'training', talk or simply having him near her as she blew bubbles, she felt there was something different to everything when Tanjiro was around.

'Please stop soon.' She thought as she continued to stare at the grey sky, now frowning slightly.

"Kanao!"

She turned to the direction where her name came from, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Tanjiro?" The Tsuyuri said in surprise as she saw her fellow demon hunter walk to her and stop just outside of the shop's entrance, an umbrella covering him from the falling drops of water. "What are you doing here?"

"Shinobu-san sent me." Tanjiro answered, showing the other umbrella he had brought. "She said that you didn't have an umbrella and asked me if I could bring you one; did you get everything you needed?"

"…eh? I-I mean, yes, I got everything, I was just waiting for the rain to stop to make my way home."

"Well, now you don't have to wait." The red haired teen said with a smile as he opened the second umbrella. "Let's go!"

Kanao smiled and took the offered item with one hand, her other hand holding the bag with the things her master asked her to buy.

"Thanks for coming to get me." The purple eyed girl said as they began to walk back.

"It's no problem, what did you bu-ghfh."

"Tanjiro?!"

"I'm okay." He quickly assured her. "But wha…?" The Kamado looked up and noticed a giant hole in his umbrella from where a lot of water suddenly fell on him.

"H-here." Kanao said, moving closer to him and covering both of them with her umbrella.

"Thank you, Kanao." Tanjiro said happily as he checked the broken umbrella. "That's a shame, it didn't look damaged at all."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault and I'm sure my master will understand, I'll vouch for you."

"Alright." The Kamado nodded, closing the umbrella.

"You're really soaking wet, though." The Tsuyuri thought out loud. "Could you hold this for a moment?" She asked, motioning to her umbrella.

Tanjiro nodded and took it from her, making sure it still covered both of them, and saw her rummage through her pockets until she found a handkerchief and began to use it to dry his face.

"You should go take a bath when we get back to make sure you don't catch a cold."

"Y-yeah." The Kamado nodded with a blush.

"Your face is re-" Kanao cut herself mid-sentence when she realized what she was doing but continued to dry him off a bit, albeit with a red face that she tried to hide by moving her gaze downwards. "Th-there, I don't think I can do much more without a towel."

"Thank you." Tanjiro said, smiling softly. "Let's go, then."

"Yeah."

The two resumed their walk, with Tanjiro holding the umbrella while Kanao held her bag.

'…this is…' Tanjiro's mind wandered as they continued their walk. '…it's as if there aren't demons around.' He thought, unconsciously inching closer to the girl at her side. 'It's peaceful.' He glanced at Kanao who continued to look down in embarrassment with her face flushed.

_Ba-dump_

'Ah… I see…' His heart skipped a beat but he didn't give any outward signs.

Except for the blush that matched the Tsuguko's one at his side.

* * *

**My contribution to day 2!**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed and remember to check out the tumblr and twitter for more content!**

**Feel free to leave feedback, until next time!**


	3. Cuddle

**Day 3: Cuddle**

**Lo and behold, day 3 is here!**

**The theme for today is: Cuddle/Juniper butterfly (Progress, good fortune and abundance)**

**As always, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check the tumblr and twitter for more content!**

**Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Slayer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'It's been a while since I slept outside.' Tanjiro thought as he moved near the small fire him and his companion had prepared for the night.

"I'm surprised a demon would get this close to the home of a Pillar." The Kamado commented.

"It is unusual." Kanao answered with a nod.

"Well, considering what it said, it probably thought its Blood Demon art could manage to face anyone." The red haired swordsman said.

Shinobu had received reports of what looked like demon activity slowly closing in to her home and had acted accordingly.

There were two scenarios in which a demon would get so close to a Pillar's home base.

The first one, and most likely, is that it was a feral demon that was turned recently and it just happened to be moving in the direction of the Butterfly State without knowing.

The second one, while unlikely, was more worrisome; if a demon knew that it was closing in to the home of a Pillar and continued to do so then it was either strong enough to face one or, at least, arrogant enough to think it could.

After checking the direction it was coming from, Shinobu deduced the two more likely routes that the demon would take the following night to continue its approach and had asked the four Demon slayers currently residing in her home to go and try to intercept it; she would remain in the Butterfly State in the event that it somehow managed to slip past them.

So, after giving some 'encouragement' to Zenitsu (Nezuko patting his head), the Beast and Thunder Breath users formed one team and moved to block one of the paths while Tanjiro, with Nezuko in his back, and Kanao went towards the other path, where they encountered the demon.

As it turns out, the demon did have a rational mind and knew exactly where it was going, saying something about a 'rumor that 'that person' will give some of his blood to anyone that manages to kill a Pillar' when Tanjiro and Kanao asked it why it was going in this direction.

While it did have a rational mind, its fighting prowess was not enough to actually face a Pillar. It was an annoying fight, the monster's Blood Demon Art allowing it to control any plant life around it but, in the end, the worst wound it got in any of the three was when it used some tree branches to try and pierce Kanao, only for her to use her cape to block its vision, the branches shredding her cape and making the demon miss, then Tanjiro using his hands to form a step for the Tsuyuri to jump in the air to avoid a wall the demon had made with some trees and Nezuko to literally _kick _the Tsuyuri on the soles of her boots and send her towards the demon, decapitating it before she even touched the ground and making its body turn to ash.

With the demon defeated, Tanjiro and Kanao sent a message via crow to Inosuke, Zenitsu and the Butterfly State that everything was over but, since it was really late now, they would be camping outside for the rest of the night and go back tomorrow.

"I'm glad we managed to stop it here before it could cause more trouble." Tanjiro commented as he moved Nezuko's box a bit closer to the fire to make sure she wasn't cold.

"Yeah." The Tsuyuri answered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Kanao… are you cold?" The Kamado asked, noticing how she seemed to try to hide her trembling.

"A bit, my cape got torn so I can't really use it to fend off the cold now." She answered honestly.

"Here, have my haori." The red haired teen said while taking off said item.

"B-but then you'll be cold." Kanao protested, trying to push the haori back towards Tanjiro.

"I'll be fine, I can deal with the cold since I'm the eldest son." Tanjiro said proudly.

"…I… am not sure what being the eldest son has to do with this." The black haired girl said with a puzzled look.

"It means I'll be fine, I had to deal with worse weather back in the mountain I used to live in." The Kamado assured her but she still looked reluctant. "Then… how about we share it?" He proposed, a blush beginning to rise on his cheeks. "O-only if you're fine with it, of course."

"…okay." Kanao answered softly.

With her permission, Tanjiro moved closer and wrapped his haori around both of them.

"Better?"

"Hn." The Tsuyuri nodded, leaning her head against the red eyed teen's shoulder. "…it's similar." She whispered quietly.

"Hm? What's similar?"

"…I used to stay like this with Kanae-nee-san before she…"

"I see…" The Kamado trailed off, using his right hand to pull her a bit closer. "She must have been a great person."

"She was." Kanao answered downcast.

"…it's okay to cry Kanao." Tanjiro suddenly said. "I don't need to use my nose to tell you're sad, there's nothing wrong with crying."

"…I can't." The purple eyed girl said after a moment, before looking up at Tanjiro with a smile so sad it felt as if someone had just clutched his heart. "I forgot how." She said with that same expression.

"You… forgot how to cry?"

"I… something broke one day, ever since then… it was as if nothing mattered anymore." She began, closing her eyes but still with that beautifully sad smile in her face. "I'm a really broken and horrible person… one of the two people that saved me… gave me food and shelter… and even gave me a way to, in a sense, decide for myself died… and I couldn't cry her death." Kanao said before opening her eyes. "I… Tanjiro, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing the tears falling from his eyes.

"…I'll cry for you." He said, not bothering to wipe his face or look away. "Until whatever was broken in you gets better, I'll cry your tears for you." Tanjiro declared, the tears doing nothing to hide the seriousness in his eyes.

"I-what do you-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Tanjiro gently pulled her close, making her head rest in his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry for what happened to you Kanao." He spoke softly the tears not looking like they would stop any time soon.

'…you'll cry my tears for me…' Kanao repeated in her mind, unconsciously clenching her hands in the red haired boy's jacket. "Thank you." It's the only thing she could think of saying.

She didn't spill any tears but, in that moment, Kanao could swear that she heard something similar to a thread sewing itself back together as she continued to rest against the red haired teen's chest.

Neither of them pulled away and, eventually, they lie down and fell asleep while clinging to one another.

* * *

**I think this was something along the lines of 'bitter-sweet' and more along the lines of the butterfly than the 'main' theme compared to the two before it but I like to think I did a good job.**

**I hope you liked my contribution for day 3 and remember to check the tumblr and twitter for more TanKana content!**

**I hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated; until next time!**


	4. Mask

**Day 4: Mask**

**And we've arrived to day 4.**

**The theme of the day is 'Mask/Red disked butterfly (power and big changes)'.**

**Don't forget to check the tumblr and twitter for more TanKana content (I'm so happy with the ones that have been sent!)**

**Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnY**

* * *

Something was different.

That was the first thing Tanjiro thought when he came back to the Butterfly State; he had left a day after they dealt with that demon that was closing in to the place hoping to defeat a Pillar and the several missions he had to do had kept him busy enough that he wasn't able to go back for three weeks.

It's not that the change was that notable, most people probably wouldn't even notice it at first but, thanks to his nose and the time he has spent there, the Kamado could tell that something had changed.

First; the 'caterpillars', Kiyo, Naho and Sumi, seemed particularly happy, they were usually happy to see him but even before they noticed him they had wide smiles and gave off a happier scent than usual.

Second; Aoi's expression was considerably softer than most times he's seen her, he actually heard her humming when he went to greet her while she washed clothes and her usual serious expression was replaced with a small smile.

Third, and undoubtedly the most noticeable thing Tanjiro noticed so far; Shinobu's scent wasn't filled with anger, the anger was certainly still there but it was… 'buried', sort of speak, beneath a scent the swordsman easily identified as happiness and relief.

'I wonder what happened… well, whatever it was, I'm glad.' Tanjiro thought as he went to Nezuko's room, as dubbed by Naho since they make sure to leave that one open for when the Kamado siblings come visit, he made sure the curtains were closed and gently placed her sleeping sister on the bed.

"I'll come visit at night when you wake up, Nezuko." He said, giving her hand a squeeze before quietly leaving the room.

'Alright, I'm not tired yet and I don't have any injuries… I'll go see how Kanao's doing.' Nodding to himself, Tanjiro went to Kanao's usual spot but, to his surprise, she wasn't there.

He began to search around the place, using his nose to track down Kanao's scent, one of his favorites (something he feels he shouldn't mention to others… mostly Zenitsu).

'She should be around the corner… oh, Kiyo and Sumi are with her.' Tanjiro thought as he walked towards the source of the scent.

"Hm… Kanao-san." He heard Kiyo's voice.

"Yes?" Followed by Kanao's, as he rounded the corner and saw what was happening.

Two of the three young helpers were in front of Kanao looking somewhat conflicted while the Tsuguko was calmly waiting for them to talk with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to help us make some rice balls?" Sumi asked shyly.

And then Tanjiro saw it.

Kanao seemed about to reach for her coin but stopped herself, her expression turned into a frown for a moment before smiling again.

"I'm not really good at cooking… but if you can teach me… I would like to."

Kiyo and Sumi's expressions immediately brightened.

"We'd love to!" They said in unison. "Alright let's go to the kitchen and… ah, Tanjiro-san!"

"Eh? Ah… Tanjiro, welcome." Kanao greeted him.

"I'm back." The Kamado said with his signature smile. "I heard something about making rice balls?"

"Yes… oh, we should go find Naho and Aoi-san and tell them that Kanao-san will join us!" Sumi said happily as she pulled Kiyo along with her and left to find them.

"See you later." Tanjiro waved and the two waved back while walking away until they turned a corner and were no longer in sight.

"…how were your missions?" Kanao asked after a moment to fill the silence.

"…"

"Tanjiro?" The black haired girl called out when he just stood there smiling at her.

"I'm glad." He said, earning a puzzled look from the Tsuyuri. "Just now, you didn't throw your coin."

"Ah… yes." She nodded, taking said coin from her pocket and looking at it with a smile. "I… I can't say I'm making my own decisions yet… but they came asking me if I wanted to learn how to cook one day and… well, I think the thought 'they would be happy if I agreed' crossed my mind and that 'I would like to see them happy'… so I agreed without my coin." The Kamado listened happily as she put the coin away before continuing it. "I was kind of surprised when they asked me that… before I always threw my coin and it tended to land on 'no' whenever they offered, not to mention Aoi is a lot better at cooking and such than me, so I didn't think they would ask me again."

"What changed?"

"I'm not sure… I asked them once but they could only answer that 'I seemed more approachable than before', Sumi's words."

'I see…' Tanjiro's smile softened at her words.

"Wh-what?"

"No, it's nothing; I'm just really happy for you Kanao." He answered before patting her head.

"Ta-Tanjiro?"

"Ah, sorry, it wasn't on purpose." He said a bit embarrassed, taking off his hand-

"Don't." Kanao quickly said, grabbing his hand with both of hers to keep it on top of her head. "I was surprised but… it's nice."

"Alright!" The red haired teen smiled again and continued to gently pat her head. 'That smile you showed them… I never saw you showing it to anyone but me.' He thought, not able to take look away from Kanao's smile and her blushed face. 'I felt mixed emotions from that… I'm ashamed of it but I was happy that you only smiled like that when you were with me.' He admitted to himself. 'But it was sad, that you never truly smiled towards others and just put on a mask to be polite…'

"I'm really happy for you Kanao." Tanjiro said out loud.

"…I'm happy too." The purple eyed girl answered, looking up at him with a wide smile; not needing any more words to know what he meant.

.

.

"…what are you doing?" Naho asked, seeing her two 'sisters' peeking around a corner.

"Shh." They said at the same time, turning towards and putting a finger to their lips before signaling for her to also look.

Naho peeked like the other two and her expression immediately brightened and matched her 'sisters'' at seeing Tanjiro and Kanao smiling at each other.

* * *

**So… I like to think that everyone in the Butterfly State, and even some people outside of it, ship Tanjiro and Kanao together.**

**And now you know a bit more about me! ;)**

**With that said, I hope you enjoyed my contribution to day 4 and remember to check out the tumblr and twitter for more TanKana content.**

**Until tomorrow!**


	5. Hug

**Day 5: Hug**

**Welcome again!**

**Alright, theme of the day is 'Hug/Monarch butterfly (Tanjiro… haha, sorry, the meanings are positive attitude, enthusiasm and tranquility… so yeah, Tanjiro)'**

**Alright, bad jokes aside.**

**Remember to check out the tumblr and twitter for more content!**

**Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnY**

* * *

Kamado Tanjiro is an honest person.

This is one statement that anyone who knows the red haired swordsman would immediately agree on; it was a fact, really, like saying that the sky is blue or that Inosuke is loud.

He isn't just honest with other people, Tanjiro doesn't even lie to himself, whether it's about his ability with the sword or any other matter, he doesn't try to think of excuses or think he is better than he actually is; which is why he can say this with certainty.

'I like Kanao.' To himself that is. 'What do I do…?'

Tanjiro was currently outside the Butterfly State, after training for a while his thoughts moved to the Tsuyuri which had immediately broken his concentration and rendered any further attempt at training pointless.

So, in his confusion, he began to tap a nearby tree with his forehead, hoping to find the reason for it, eventually arriving at that conclusion.

'When was it that I began feeling like this?' He wondered. 'It wasn't back in the Final Selection or when I first stayed here…' The Kamado began to think back on his interactions with Kanao while still tapping the tree with his forehead, hoping for some enlightenment. 'I always thought she was cute, even though she barely talked and through that smile that didn't reach her eyes, I can say for certain that I always found her cute but… it was after the first time I stayed here that I began to think more about it.' Tanjiro crossed his arms and closed his eyes, keeping his head glued to the tree instead of tapping it.

'Her smile turned from just cute to beautiful, I realized how pretty her eyes are, how she cares about Shinobu-san and the other members of the Butterfly State, like that time Aoi-san and Kiyo-chan were taking their time coming back from shopping and she immediately went to try and find them, or the time Inosuke almost dropped that box on top of Naho-chan and she covered her.' A blush rose in his face when he thought back on how happy she looked that Naho wasn't injured. 'Even though she said she didn't care about anything and needed her coin to decide, those were definitely her own decisions and will… ah, I see.' Tanjiro's eyes opened. 'There wasn't any single moment; I just fell for her the more I got to know her.'

Sighing contently at figuring that out, Tanjiro moved back from the tree.

_Thud_

And immediately head butted it.

'But what do I do now? I've never liked anyone like this before!' While he had wondered how having a girlfriend would be back in his hometown, before he learned about demons, he never had the time to actually look at any girl like that.

Oh, there were girls he found cute and he did talk to some of them from time to time, but it never went beyond friendship at most since he always prioritized helping his family.

Whenever his father, mother, or even his siblings would mention that they don't want to burden him to the point he misses out on life, he would only smile and answer 'You're my family, you're never a burden' and leave the rest of the Kamados with no way of retorting.

Tanjiro doesn't regret that decision, he would do it all again in a heartbeat… but he does wish he knew more about how he is supposed to tell Kanao his feelings.

"Ngghh." The swordsman groaned, beginning to repeatedly head butt the tree like he did with the boulder that was his last task back when he was still training for the Final Selection.

"Hm, Tanjiro-san."

The Kamado stopped and turned around to see the 'caterpillars' looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

"Hm, oh… yeah, sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my head around something." Tanjiro answered sheepishly.

"Can we ask that you don't keep hitting the tree while thinking?" Naho asked.

"Don't worry, I have a really sturdy forehead, I won't get hurt from head butting a tree." The red haired teen assured them, looking strangely proud about that fact.

"We know." Sumi said.

"We're more afraid that you will end up toppling the tree or breaking it in half if you keep going." Kiyo finished before the three pointed at the spot Tanjiro had been head butting the tree, showing that it was slightly dented.

"Ah… sorry, I'll stop." He said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"I didn't know something could have you this… uhm?" Naho trailed off, trying to come with the right word.

"Worried?" Sumi offered.

"Absorbed?" Followed by Kiyo.

"I think 'preoccupied' would be accurate." Tanjiro said to the three. "But what do you mean by that?"

"We always feel like any problem can be solved when you're around." Kiyo answered happily.

"That's right, Tanjiro-san is always positive and likes to deal with any matters in a straightforward manner." Naho nodded in agreement.

"Yes, so we thought that there wasn't something that could have you like this." Sumi finished with a wide smile.

"…you're right." The Kamado whispered, looking as if someone just told him the answer to all his problems. "Thank you!" He quickly patted the three's heads before running off… only to stop and turn around. "Sorry, can I ask you an odd favor?"

"Eh? Y-yes." The three said.

"Can you please tell me to 'do my best!'?" He asked, completely serious.

"Wh-what about?" Naho asked.

"Just tell me that, please!" The swordsman requested.

The 'caterpillars' looked at each other for a moment before nodding and looking back at him.

They took a deep breath and.

"Do your best!" They yelled in unison.

"Thank you!" Giving them another smile, he really did run off this time.

.

.

Like many other times, it was fairly easy to find Kanao thanks to his sense of smell.

This time, he found her inside the training ground along with Inosuke, Zenitsu and Shinobu, currently playing the cup game with the first one.

"I'm telling you, you may snatch a victory every now and then but she's better at this than you." Zenitsu said with a grin.

"Like I'd lose! One more time!" The masked teen demanded.

"Ara, ara, you're really energetic." Shinobu commented, acting as the referee for their match. "Oh, Tanjiro-kun, did you need something?" She asked, noticing his entrance.

"Yes, I need to tell Kanao something." He answered, walking towards the purple eyed girl.

Said girl stared at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he could have to tell her.

Taking a deep breath, Tanjiro sat in seiza in front of her before speaking.

"Tsuyuri Kanao, I like you!" He said loudly, with a blush that matched his hair.

…

…

No one moved, no one even breathed for a few moments after Tanjiro's confession.

"TAN-ghfj."

"What is- ghgh." Whatever Zenitsu and Insouke were about to say was interrupted when Shinobu grabbed both of them from the back of their shirts and quickly dragged them out to give Tanjiro and Kanao some privacy; slamming the door shut.

Kanao just stood there, blinking repeatedly as if trying to process what she just heard.

"… you… you like me?" She eventually said.

"Yes!" The Kamado nodded.

"Like… like you like a friend or…?"

"No, more than a friend! I like spending time with you and I would like for us to be more than friends!" For all of his blushing, Tanjiro was, surprisingly, not stuttering in the least.

Was he nervous? Certainly, he could feel his hands shaking and he's pretty sure that his throat shouldn't feel as dry as it did but, he won't beat around the bushes, it's just not how he is. The best way he has of conveying his feelings is by saying them loud and clear, that's what Kiyo, Naho and Sumi helped him realize before.

'What's this?' Kanao wondered as she continued to stare at Tanjiro; she could tell he wasn't lying, she has never heard him lie in the time they've known each other and the seriousness in his expression was too real to be faked, she would know, her eyes could tell something like that. 'Tanjiro… he…' Suddenly, the image in front of her began to blur. "Eh... what?"

"Kanao?! Are you okay?!" The red haired swordsman asked worriedly.

"I'm… I'm crying?" She asked to no one in particular in disbelief as she felt something wet falling down her face. "Wh-why…? I'm not sad at all, just the opposite… so why?" The Tsuyuri continued to wonder even as she used her hands to try and stop her tears to no avail. "I… I'm not sad Tanjiro, I'm really happy that you have feelings for me, I swear… but the tears won't stop." She tried to explain, fearing that she just gave Tanjiro the wrong impression.

"You're happy?" The Kamado asked a bit dumbfounded. "Then… is that a yes?"

"I…" Kanao sniffed before momentarily moving her hands off her face and gave Tanjiro a radiant smile that the tears did nothing to diminish. "I will probably cause you a lot of problems… but please take care of me."

The smile that spread across Tanjiro's face at hearing her words was the widest Kanao had ever seen.

"Of course!" He said, immediately moving closer and hugging her close. "I'll make you happy, I promise!" Tanjiro vowed, some tears beginning to fall from his eyes as well.

"_sniff _Yes!" The Tsuyuri said as she hugged him back.

* * *

**Day 5 everyone!**

**So, I hope you haven't run out of insulin because I still have two more days of TanKana Week to write about, hahaha.**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to check out the tumblr and twitter for more content!**

**Until tomorrow!**


	6. Kiss

**Day 6: Kiss**

**Another day, another chapter!**

**The theme of the day is 'Kiss/Narcise butterfly (beauty, freedom and happines)'**

**As always, I hope you enjoy! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnY.**

* * *

"Tanjiro, stop it!" Zenitsu yelled; he and the aforementioned were resting in the Butterfly State after getting some minor wounds from their latest mission.

"Wha… stop what?" The Kamado asked with a puzzled look.

"Ever since you confessed to Kanao you keep making this disgustingly sweet sound day in and day out, do you have any idea how hard it is for me?!" The blond asked as he put his hands on his ears, hoping to muffle the sound.

"I… don't think I'm making any strange sounds, though?" Tanjiro asked, still puzzled by his friend's complaint.

"Ghhh… just forget it, I'm just going to go somewhere else, you go make out with Kanao or something." He said, getting up from the bed and moving towards the door.

"Oh, we haven't done anything like that yet." The red haired swordsman answered.

"…what did you just say?" Zenitsu asked, stopping just before leaving the room.

"Kanao and I haven't kissed yet." Tanjiro answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"…remind me, how long has it been since you confessed?" The Agatsuma asked, giving his friend a strange look.

"Today would be two weeks."

"And you spent how much of those two weeks with her?"

"As much time as possible, I made sure to complete any missions quickly so I could go back to her, then we'd sit on her favorite spot of the porch and talk while holding hands or cuddling together; she has really soft hands, you know? I was even a bit worried about holding hands since mine are too rough due to my training but Kanao assured me she doesn't mind and…"

'This guy…' Zenitsu could feel a vein on his forehead about to pop at his friend's words. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say he is bragging.' He thought while grinding his teeth.

"Zenitsu, are you alright?" Tanjiro asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." The blond said through gritted teeth before sighing to relax. "I just don't get it, holding hands and cuddling sounds nice but I thought you would have kissed at least once by now."

"Well… it's not that I haven't thought about it…" Tanjiro admitted sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I've actually been trying to think of a way to bring the matter up to Kanao… but I think I'll just talk to her about it next time I see her."

"Really? You'll just go and say 'hey Kanao, want to make out?' like that?"

"Of course not!" The Kamado denied. "I'll just ask her if I can kiss her and do so if she says yes."

"Isn't that the exact thing I just said?!" Zenitsu yelled.

"The meaning maybe… but Tanjiro's wording is better." Murata chimed in.

"Oh… I had forgotten you were here." The Thunder Breath user admitted.

"…anyway." The senior demon hunter said, pretending that his junior's words didn't hurt. "It's not like there is some sort of rule or measure for when a couple has to kiss, you two just take it at your own pace and everything should work out."

"If it were me I would be kissing her non-stop." The Agatsuma said with a dreamy face as he began to imagine how it would be to kiss Nezuko.

"And how many good relationships have you had?" Murata asked dryly. And if someone said that he took some enjoyment at the hurt expression on his junior because of the blonde's earlier comment, he would deny it.

* * *

"Hm… Aoi, can I ask you something?" Kanao asked as she helped the Kanzaki with the laundry.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I… I want to kiss Tanjiro." The Tsuyuri whispered quietly.

"Eh?" Aoi accidentally dropped the sheet she was grabbing and turned to look at the girl with the butterfly ornament in surprise. "I-I see… so~ what is the question?" She asked after a moment of shock while picking up the sheet.

"I… don't know how to bring the matter up." She admitted with a blush. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but Master isn't here now and I didn't know who else to ask."

"N-no, it doesn't bother me, really!" Aoi quickly assured her. "That been said… I'm not sure how to help, I haven't… you know, been in a relationship so…" Seeing the sad look in her 'sister', Aoi stopped herself and began to think. "Well… since it's Tanjiro-san we're talking about, then maybe it would be for the best if you just tell him you want to kiss him."

The comment made the Tsuyuri's blush deepen and for her to bury her face on the sheet she was holding.

"I get that it's not that easy, of course." The blue eyed girl added. "But this is Tanjiro-san we're talking about."

"What… what if he says 'no'?" Kanao asked, barely moving the sheet from her face so only her eyes were visible as she stared at Aoi expectantly.

"Kanao… Tanjiro-san is a really kind and respectful person." She began, earning a confused look at the sudden change of topic. "And he was the one that confessed to you, I see no reason why he would say no; in fact, I'm willing to bet that he wants to kiss you but, like you, doesn't know how to bring up the matter."

"…do you really think so?"

"Absolutely." Aoi said with a nod before walking closer to Kanao and taking the sheet from her hands. "Now go find him." She pretty much ordered.

"Eh? B-but the clothes-"

"I can take care of it, this is a lot more important, go." Aoi repeated, pointing towards the main house with one hand.

"Thank you." Kanao said with a bright smile, walking off- she stopped.

"Kanao?" The Kanzaki called out.

Kanao suddenly turned around and hugged her.

"Truly, thank you." She said simply.

"Don't mention it." Aoi answered, hugging her back with one arm, as a soft smile appeared in her face. "Now go."

"Yes, thank you again." With that, Kanao let go of her and really walked off.

'And to think it used to be hard to talk with her.' The blue eyed girl thought as she saw her off before going back to her task. 'Do your best, Kanao.'

* * *

After Tanjiro managed to calm Zenitsu down from Murata's comment he left the infirmary, his only wound being a cut in his left arm that was mostly healed already, and went to look for Kanao in her usual spot.

'Would it be _our _spot now?' The Kamado wondered idly, smiling at the thought, as he continued walking.

"Kanao!" He called out when he saw her sitting in the porch, a butterfly resting in her hand.

"Tanjiro." She greeted back, gently moving her hand so that the butterfly would leave as her boyfriend sat beside her. "Are your injuries alright?" The Tsuyuri asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, it's mostly healed by now." Tanjiro answered. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, I've been training mostly, but I've been helping out Aoi and the others with their tasks; I think I've gotten better at it."

"That's good to hear."

"I even learned how to make rice balls."

"Oh, do you think we could make some together some time?" Tanjiro asked happily.

"I'd love to." Kanao answered almost immediately with a wide smile.

The two passed the time talking about any subject that came to mind, from some of Zenitsu and Inosuke's shenanigans that Tanjiro dealt with, to how Kanao has been getting closer to the members of the Butterfly State, to missions, training, so on and so on.

During the entire thing, the two had been slowly getting closer to each other, to the point that their shoulders were now touching and their hands had intertwined with one another.

When they finally ran out of subjects to talk about, the two simply sat in comfortable silence, watching the butterflies fly around the garden.

"...hey, Kanao." Tanjiro called out.

"Yes?" She asked, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder.

"I… I've been thinking… about us… no, I'll just say it." The red haired demon slayer shook his head before turning to look at Kanao in her eyes. "Kanao, I want to kiss you, can I?"

"Yes." The Tsuyuri answered immediately, surprising Tanjiro, and herself, a bit at the speed. "I… I also want to kiss you… is it okay?" She asked with a pretty blush dusting her cheeks.

"…you're beautiful." He blurted out before raising his hands and gently cup her face.

They didn't bother with more words, the two slowly closed the distance until their lips connected in a soft kiss.

A few seconds later, they separated, staring at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"…can I kiss you again?" Tanjiro asked.

"Yes."

They repeated the same motion, this time after taking a deep breath so the kiss could last as long as possible but, even with their lung capacity, they had to separate eventually.

"Again?"

"Stop asking." Kanao said with a smile as she moved her arms behind the Kamado's head to move closer to him.

Tanjiro answered in kind and moved his arms to her back as the two kissed again, timidly but curiously as they continued to discover a new sensation for both of them.

When they separated again, Tanjiro didn't ask before kissing the purple eyed girl once more, as she had told him to, and simply continued to savor her lips.

"I feel like an idiot for not asking if I could kiss you sooner." Tanjiro said with a blush that matched his hair, resting his forehead against hers as she stared into her purple orbs.

"Me too… and I want to make up for the time lost." Kanao answered with a similar blush as she gently pecked him in the lips twice before the two began to make out again.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I'm not entirely certain how this chapter ended up like this… but I'm completely okay with it!**

**I hope you enjoyed my contribution to day 6.**

**Until tomorrow!**


	7. Free Day

**Day 7: Free Day**

**Ok, so the theme for this day is free of choice or 'Coin toss' I went with free of choice since I already had this idea in my head.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnY.**

* * *

"I'm worried about Kanao." Tanjiro said, his expression conveying that feeling.

"Huh, what about?" Inosuke asked.

The two were currently walking back to the Butterfly State after finishing a mission and earning some rest.

"You see, lately she seems kind of sad and I can't figure out why." The Kamado explained.

"So? Maybe she is just hungry." The Hashibira answered.

"No, sometimes she is upset right after we finish eating lunch together so I don't think it's hunger." Tanjiro answered, completely serious.

"Well… I don't know, why don't you just ask her or use that ridiculous nose of yours to figure it out?"

"I have asked her if something's wrong but she always says everything's fine; I'm not sure if I should push her about this."

"Then… hmm." Inosuke crossed his arms as he tried to come up with some advi- "Wait, why am I helping you? Figure it out by yourself!"

"I just thought Inosuke's point of view could help me." The red haired swordsman answered with a smile. "But I get it, if I don't know then it would be difficult for you to have a better idea about it."

"Huh?"

"I appreciate that you listened to me, though." He added calmly.

"Don't look down on me, damn it! I can figure out what's wrong with Hanao in a heartbeat!" Inosuke suddenly yelled.

"Really? Thank you so much, Inosuke!"

Although he said that the masked demon hunter couldn't give him any explanation… well, any 'reasonable' explanation, there were a lot of theories, though.

* * *

After so many times of going to the Butterfly State, Tanjiro felt like there was only one appropriate way of telling the other members of the place.

"I'm back." He called out after Inosuke had gone to the garden on the opposite side to do who knows what.

He heard footsteps and a moment later saw Kanao turn around the corner.

"Welcome back, Tanjiro." She greeted him with a wide smile that made him run to her and hug her.

"I missed you." The Kamado whispered as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Me too." She answered, corresponding to the hug. "Are you injured?" The Tsuyuri asked after a moment, moving back a bit and looking him over.

"No, I'm good." He gave her a reassuring smile that turned soft after a moment as he moved one of his hands to cup the side of her face.

Tanjiro's gaze softened even more when Kanao leaned into his touch, he couldn't help it, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kyaaa~!" The spell was broken when they heard three voices cry out in delight.

"Ah, Kiyo-chan, Naho-chan, Sumi-chan, I'm back." Tanjiro called out.

"Welcome back!" The three answered in unison.

"Oh… and sorry."

"We'll leave you two alone."

"We'll tell Aoi-san and Shinobu-sama that you're here."

The three bowed before walking away.

"That was a bit embarrassing." Kanao admitted with a blush.

"Yeah, sorry for not noticing them I… well, I was distracted." The Kamado admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright." The purple eyed girl assured him. "How long are you staying?"

"My crow said I had two days of rest before my next mission."

"I see…"

'There it is again.' Tanjiro thought with a small frown. 'This scent of sadness.' While he did his best to avoid using his sense of smell to tell another person's feelings, there were times when it was too obvious and he couldn't help but notice them even if he didn't want to.

Although Tanjiro will admit, to himself, that there is a chance he is unconsciously using his nose to smell Kanao's emotions due to how worried he is.

"Kanao." Aoi's voice was suddenly heard. "Can you give me a hand with… oh, welcome back Tanjiro-san."

"I'm back."

"Did you need something?" Kanao asked.

"Well…" The Kanzaki trailed off, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I should take Nezuko to her room." The Kamado spoke up. "I'll go find you later Kanao."

"Alright, I'll wait for you in our spot." She answered with a sweet smile, making the red haired teen's heart skip a beat at hearing her call it 'our spot' before he nodded and waved at the two while he walked away.

"…sorry about that, I didn't know he just came back." Aoi said with an apologetic look.

"No, it's not your fault." Kanao assured her. "Besides… no, never mind; what did you need?"

"Are you okay, Kanao?"

"Yes." She answered, a bit too quickly.

.

.

After leaving Nezuko in her room, promising to visit at night, Tanjiro quietly left and walked towards his and Kanao is spot.

It was the place at the garden where Kanao was usually alone, before Tanjiro began to spend time with her, and was now called 'their spot' by more or less everyone in the Butterfly State.

Usually, Kanao is already there waiting for him, so he was a bit surprised when he arrived there and didn't see her.

"Tanjiro." He turned around at the sound of his name and saw Kanao running towards him. "Sorry, it took me a bit of time to help Aoi."

"It's fine, I just got here myself." The Kamado assured her.

"Ok… good." She muttered.

"Is something wrong, Kanao?"

"No, it's nothing." The girl answered with a smile.

"…please don't do that." A fake smile, that Tanjiro easily saw through. "I don't like seeing you pretend to smile." He said before closing the distance to stand just a step away from her. "Please, if something's bothering you I want to help."

"…you'll think I'm selfish." Kanao muttered, looking at the ground so Tanjiro couldn't see her expression.

"Why would I think that?"

"…ore… me."

"Kanao?" He called out, not having heard what she just whispered.

"More time." She repeated a bit more loudly.

"More time?"

"I… want to spend more time with you." Kanao finally said, still looking at the ground and now trembling.

"That… that's not selfish at all." Tanjiro said with a puzzled look. "I love spending time with you and-"

"That's not it." The Tsuyuri interrupted, still not looking him in the eye. "I… every time you leave… I feel like asking you to stay… even though I know you can't." She revealed.

"Kanao…"

"We're Demon Slayers, asking you to stay, knowing that you have to complete a mission that will certainly save a lot of people… is there anything more selfish than that?" She asked while trembling. "I'm so-"

Before she could say anything more, Tanjiro pulled her into a hug.

"Tanjiro?"

"Don't apologize." He said gently but firmly, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You have done nothing that you need to say sorry for… I feel the same sometimes." The red haired swordsman admitted. "It's probably not as strong a feeling as it is with you; I still have to turn Nezuko back into a human so fighting demons is something I must do to achieve that but… I have thought that I want to stay more with you from time to time."

"…really?" Kanao asked, some fear lacing her voice. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Tanjiro moved his face back to look her in the eye, noticing some tears had begun to fall from her eyes, but keeping his arms around her.

"Kanao, I will never lie to you." He said with a small smile before kissing her cheeks to clean her tears. "I promise you that." Tanjiro rested his forehead against hers, his red orbs never leaving her purple ones.

"…I love you." Kanao whispered, kissing Tanjiro before he could answer.

The Kamado was caught off-guard for a moment but quickly began to kiss her back.

When they finally separated, Kanao looked up at him with half-lid eyes and a crimson blush but wasn't trying to hide her face.

"You didn't let me answer." Tanjiro said, his expression matching the one from the girl with the butterfly ornament. "I love you too, Kanao."

The two leaned forward for another kiss.

It's true that their duties will make it so they have to be away from each other for some time but, in that moment, it did not matter; it was a moment for the two of them and nothing and no one could take it away.

* * *

**_Content sigh_**

**I'm really happy I got to write this and I genuinely hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it.**

**Remember to check out the tumblr and twitter for more content.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
